


Customer Service

by Fereael



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Lio is NOT good at customer service, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, They are Both Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fereael/pseuds/Fereael
Summary: Post Cannon Lio needs to get a job ...it doesn't go so well, comedy ensuesJust a quick fluff fic for @Vyndahlia's birthday present.Think of this as a set up. I'll probably add some more chapters to it latter.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vyndahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vyndahlia).



“Hey kid.”

His nails dug into metal and he felt it bending under his grip

“Kid!”

_Call me that one more time I swear!_ Metal bent further.

“Kid!”

_That’s it!_

“Hey kid I’m can’t you tell I’m talking to you!”

“My name isn’t kid! It’s Lio Fotia!”

***

“Hey Lio, so why did you want me to meet you at the police station anyway?

Galo sounded cheerful. Galo always sounded cheerful and Lio honestly couldn’t decide if it was making him feel more relieved or irritated.

“Because I was under arrest again you idiot!”

“Oh,” Galo rubbed the side of his head. “I guess that makes sense.”

Galo pushed open the door and Lio walked out onto the front steps, stretching his arms in the free air.

“So where are you parked?”

Galo pointed down toward the curb. “I parked the bike over …WAIT! What do you mean you ‘got arrested again’?”

“I got arrested again, what does it sound like I meant?” Lio snapped back over his shoulder as he walked down the steps of the police station toward where Galo’s bike was waiting. Inwardly though he winced. He’d been wondering how long it would take for Galo to really pick up on that part and he really wasn’t looking forward to having this conversation. How he could he tell him that he’d failed …again.

“Lio!” Galo ran around to stand in front of him, blocking his way with outstretched arms. “You can’t just say stuff like that and walk off! What happened!?” Are you ok!?”

Lio’s eyes widened slightly even as he felt his cheeks turning slightly red. That was what he liked about Galo. He could have said “What did you do?” He could have asked what Lio had done. Literally anyone else who knew him would have asked what Lio had done, but not Galo. Galo asked what had happened, he asked if Lio was ok, and he sounded so damn earnest while he did it. That was what he really really liked about Galo.

Lio rubbed at the side of his face, turning a little redder and sighing. _I guess there’s no point putting this off after all._

“I bent a fork.”

“You what?” Galo looked genuinely confused.

“I said I bent a fork, well more like broke it in half really. It was pretty badly destroyed but I guess someone might've been able to bend it back if they really tried…”

“You got arrested because you bent a fork?”

“Yeah.”

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“… And threw the fork.”

“You got arrested because you bent and threw a_”

“And the serving tray with all of the dirty dishes on it … And maybe the table I picked them up off of…”

“… You mean at the restaurant?”

“Yep.”

“The restaurant you’re working at?”

“Yep.”

“Lio…What did you throw them at?”

“…One of the customers.”

“One of the…”

“There was this old guy who was acting like he owned the restaurant and all the staff and ordering everyone around and he kept calling me ‘kid’ like that's my name or something!”

“So you threw a table at him?”

“I threw the fork and the tray and he got all mad and started shouting about ‘how dare I’ and ‘reporting me to my manager’ and ‘making me sorry’ …That’s when I threw the table at him.”

Lio crossed his arms and gave Galo a defiant look, at least he meant it to be a defiant look, it came out more as a pout.

Galo rubbed at the back of his head. “So I'm guessing you lost this job too hu?”

Lio glared down at Galo’s shoes. “Yep.”

“Well that's okay.” Galo put one hand on Lio’s shoulder, and Lio looked up at him surprised. He'd been feeling guilty about losing his half of their shared income but Galo didn't look angry at all. “You just weren't meant to serve tables, that's all. But I’ll find the right job for you! I swear it on my firefighter’s soul!”


End file.
